In recent years, with the wide spread of digital cameras, small lenses are increasingly demanded. A high-refractivity glass is suitable as an optical glass material for producing such small lenses. However, any conventional glass has a disadvantage that the coloring tendency of the glass is increasingly intensified with an increase in refractive index. Particularly, a digital camera uses CCD as an image-sensing device, and it therefore has a problem that the sensitivity to blue on the short wavelength side out of three primary colors is attenuated when an entire image-sensing unit is taken into account. JP-A-53-4023 discloses a high-refractivity low-dispersion optical glass as a glass for use in the above field. The problem with this glass is that it is required to use expensive HfO2.